Surprises
by AliasCWN
Summary: A stop at a town and another at an oasis give the Rat Patrol a few unexpected twists for the day.


**Surprises**

By: AliasCWN

"Hey Sarge, have you seen Doc?"

"He went for a haircut." Troy told his driver. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Hitch answered flippantly. "I just need a favor."

"He should still be there, I doubt that he had time to get there and get his hair cut yet. Don't be long; we're heading out in about an hour."

"Right Sarge. We won't be long." The blond hurried away, looking for the barber shop. He found Moffitt just as he was leaving the shop. "Hey Doc, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What is it Hitch?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"If I can. What do you need?"

Hitch quickly explained that he wanted to buy a silver necklace chain. "I thought that maybe you could go to the market with me and help me find a really nice one."

"Of course Hitch, I would be glad to help. Is the chain for a special occasion or someone special?"

"Just a friend Sarge." The blond answered uncomfortably. "Sarge says we're leaving in less than an hour, we'd better get going."

"Of course, lead on." With a wave of his hand, Moffitt urged Hitch to take the lead. They hurried along the narrow street, keeping alert since the town they were visiting was known to have German sympathizers operating within its borders.

The market was crowded when they arrived. Moffitt took the lead and guided the young private through the maze of tents and booths to one that sold jewelry.

Hitch examined the silver chains on display as Moffitt explained to the owner just what they were seeking. With a knowing smile, the merchant ushered them away from the chains hanging in view. Digging under his merchandise, he pulled out an ornately carved box secured with a lock. Taking a key from around his neck, he opened the box to reveal more chains.

"These are his best chains." Moffitt translated. "He says only the best for his American friends."

Hitch looked uncertainly at Moffitt, suspicious of that explanation.

"Choose one if you find one to your liking; they do seem to be of a better quality than the ones on display." The sergeant urged. "He has promised to make us a good deal on the price."

"I've got money Sarge. I just don't want to get her anything that's going to turn her neck green….or anything like that." Hitch hurried to explain as he realized that he had already said more than he had meant to say.

"I think these will be fine Hitch. Do you see one that you like?"

"This one." Hitch picked out a delicate braided chain. "I like this one."

Moffitt nodded his approval and began to barter with the owned over the price. Within minutes they had come to an agreement. Hitch was pleased with the price and willingly paid for his purchase.

The merchant placed the chain in a silk lined box and tied it with a ribbon. Hitch thanked him awkwardly, asking Moffitt to pass on his comments. The Arab wished him luck with his lady and urged him to return if he needed anything else. Moffitt laughed as he translated.

"What's so funny Sarge?"

Moffitt smiled at the merchant and pushed Hitch in front of him down the street.

"Sarge?"

"He wishes you well with your lady Hitch." Before Hitch could protest, Moffitt continued with a chuckle. "He also said that if you wish to buy her a ring, he has many nice ones, or he can make you one especially for her."

"Sarge."

"I know Hitch, you're just friends."

"Yeah, well, we'd better get back, Sarge wants to leave."

Moffitt smiled as he followed the tall private through the crowded streets. The flush on the private's face at the mention of a ring had amused him.

Troy and Tully were with the jeeps when they arrived. As soon as Troy saw them coming he called to Tully and climbed into his own jeep.

"Let's shake it!"

Hitch started his jeep and led the way out of the town. He glanced back at Moffitt to see him sitting calmly next to Tully. Hitch felt his pocket to be sure that the jewelry box was still there. These towns were full of pickpockets that could still your teeth without you noticing. He wanted to be sure that he still had it. When he glanced at the other jeep again, Moffitt was watching him with a smile on his face.

"Swing east Hitch. I picked up a rumor of some German activity that we need to check out. I was going to have Moffitt ask around but I couldn't find him." Troy looked over at his driver and was surprised to see a blush on his tanned face.

"Sorry Sarge, we got back as soon as we could."

Troy waited but his driver returned to his driving without any further explanation. Shrugging it off, he concentrated on watching the desert around them. Using binoculars, he did a thorough search of the surrounding terrain. The sun beat down on them, blurring the view as the heat rose off of the sand in waves.

"Troy, there is an oasis up ahead where we can fill our water cans and cool the engines. The trees will give us some shade." Two hours into the trip Moffitt had Tully pull up next to Troy's jeep so he could talk.

"All right, lead the way. Just be careful; I heard rumors that German patrols were spotted out here." Troy twisted in his seat to warn the other sergeant.

Moffitt nodded and gave Tully the directions. The jeep forged ahead, kicking up dust that hung in the air. As the oasis came into sight, Tully slowed the jeep. Hitch pulled up alongside while Troy and Moffitt studied the water hole through the field glasses.

Tully and Hitch held back, waiting for the order to go in.

"Okay Tully." Moffitt called, turning toward Troy.

Tully started forward as a shot rang out. Moffitt grunted in the seat next to him. More rifles joined the fight as Tully swung the jeep away, giving Hitch and Troy room to go the other way.

Troy jumped into the back of his jeep and cleared the 50. Since Hitch was using both hands to drive, Troy leaned forward and removed the dust cover himself. He cleared the big gun and swung the barrel toward the oasis.

Two German patrol cars burst from the trees and gave chase.

Troy opened fire before the patrol cars had cleared the rocks surrounding the oasis. One of the drivers slumped over his wheel, pulling it to the side. The patrol car slammed into a large rock, throwing the rest of its crew into the sand. Troy chased them back into the oasis with some serious 50 caliber persuasion.

The second car targeted Tully's jeep since there was no gunner defending that vehicle.

Hitch swung to give chase, ignoring the gunfire from the oasis. Troy's gun was kicking up dust next to the patrol car as he struggled to get the range. One of the Germans took careful aim at the American jeep, bracing himself against the back of the seat in front of him. Flames spurted from his rifle barrel as he fired. The jeep swerved to the side and then righted itself as Tully picked up speed.

Troy got the range and hit one after another of the patrol car's crew. They tumbled lifelessly onto the desert floor as the patrol car continued to roll across the sand with a dead man at the wheel.

Hitch caught up to Tully as the second jeep slowed.

Tully was gripping the wheel tightly, fighting the blackness that threatened to overcome him. The pain in his back sent waves of agony through him with every bump in the sand. As the other jeep pulled up beside him, his head dropped onto the steering wheel and he slipped into the darkness. His foot slid off the gas pedal and the jeep rolled to a stop.

Troy jumped out and ran to his side. He gently pushed Tully back into his seat, holding him in place.

"Sarge?"

"Take care of Tully, I'll check on Moffitt." Troy stepped to the side as Hitch reached for Tully. Moffitt was slumped in his seat with his arm pressed against his side, his head rolling loosely on his shoulders. Troy eased him out of the jeep and onto the ground. "Take it easy Moffitt; we're going to get you to a doctor."

"Tully?" The Brit gasped, concerned for his driver.

"Hitch is taking care of him. Let me get a closer look at your side." Troy moved Moffitt's arm to get a clear look at the wound. "We need to get this bleeding stopped."

"The base is a good two hour drive from here Troy. I don't think that I can make it that far."

"We'll patch you and Tully up and find a place to hide. After you get some rest, we'll make a run for the base."

Moffitt nodded, too tired to argue.

"Sarge."

Troy looked up at Hitch who had moved to stand above him.

"Yeah?"

"I got the bleeding stopped Sarge…it looks pretty bad. He needs a doctor." Hitch kept his voice low, trying not to worry the others.

Troy nodded. "Can you give them both some morphine?"

The blond nodded.

"All right, give them the morphine while I check the maps. I'll find us a place to hide the jeeps where we can fashion some shade and let them rest a while. We'll get them into the jeeps. You take Tully in his jeep; I'll take Moffitt in ours."

"Right Sarge."

Between the two of them they got the wounded men loaded into the jeeps and made as comfortable as they could. Troy led the way, taking it slow and avoiding the bigger bumps. They found a wadi where they could hide the jeeps and make a shelter for the wounded men. Troy kept watch on the wounded, bathing their faces to keep them cool.

"Troy."

"Yeah Moffitt?"

"Have you noticed Hitch with any particular girl lately?" Moffitt shifted to ease his back. Troy knelt next to him and helped him drink from the canteen.

Troy thought for a moment. "No, not really. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Moffitt!"

"He bought a silver chain, a very dainty silver chain. He said he wanted one that wouldn't turn 'her' neck green." Moffitt was exhausted by the time he finished explaining his reason for the question.

"Hitch?"

"Hitch." Moffitt confirmed.

"Well, I'll be; I never saw that coming." Troy glanced up at the dune where his driver stood watch.

"She must be some girl." Moffitt sighed as he leaned back onto the blankets that Troy had placed beneath him.

"Yeah." Troy glanced toward the blond again. The kid could talk a mile a minute, but he knew how to keep a secret too.

Just then Tully groaned, drawing Troy to his side. The private opened his eyes, staring up at his sergeant.

"How are you doing Tully?"

"Fine Sarge. How's Moffitt?"

"I'm holding on Tully." Moffitt answered from his blankets.

"Guess we got a bit too close." Tully mumbled around the pain.

Troy helped him sip some water as he checked the bandages.

"We're going to let you both rest for a while and then Hitch and I will drive you back the base."

Tully nodded, letting his head fall back. "How far are we from the base Sarge?"

"Moffitt says about two hours." Troy answered.

Tully nodded quietly.

"We'll get you there Tully." Troy assured him.

"I know Sarge." Tully answered tiredly.

Troy serviced the jeeps while Moffitt and Tully slept. Once the engines had cooled, he checked both men again.

"Hitch."

The blond responded to the call by sliding down the hill and running toward the jeeps.

"Are we ready to go Sarge?"

"Yeah, I want to get Moffitt and Tully to a hospital. I checked the bandages and gave them each another shot of morphine. I want to get them there before the morphine wears off."

The blond nodded and helped the sergeant get both of the wounded men into the jeeps. Taking it easy, they headed straight for their base. Driving slowly, the trip took longer but they finally arrived. Their first stop was the hospital where Moffitt and Tully were immediately taken into surgery. The next stop was the motor pool where they dropped off the jeeps.

"Hitch, see to the jeeps." Troy rolled his shoulders to loosen the tight muscles. "I'll report to the Captain and then I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Right Sarge." Hitch nodded, rolling his own shoulders to relieve the tension.

Both men arrived at the hospital at about the same time. Moffitt was already in recovery but Tully was still in surgery. Troy and Hitch waited in silence, too tired to make the effort to keep a conversation going.

When the doctor came out to tell them that Tully was out of surgery, all they could do was sigh in relief.

"Let him rest tonight Sergeant." The doctor suggested. "Get some rest yourself." He noted the evident exhaustion of the two men. "Tomorrow morning you can visit with both of your men. They need their rest too."

"They don't like to wake up alone." Hitch protested.

The doctor smiled his understanding. "Private, I guarantee that neither of them will wake up before morning. At that time, you can be there."

Hitch reluctantly agreed, knowing that he had no choice.

"Let's go Hitch, we need to sleep too." Taking the blond by the arm, Troy pulled him away from the doctor. "We'll come back first thing in the morning."

The next morning found Troy sitting next to Moffitt while Hitch sat beside Tully's bed. He met the private's eyes over the beds that separated them. Hitch looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep. Troy rubbed his tired eyes and admitted to himself that he probably didn't look much better.

"Troy."

Troy smiled as Moffitt opened his eyes.

"Yeah?'

"Tully?"

"Three beds over. Hitch is with him."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Well," Troy hesitated, "the doctor said that both of you must be stubborn. He was surprised that either of you survived the trip back." Troy smiled at Moffitt. "I told him that you were both too mean to die."

Moffitt laughed weakly. "You could be right."

"Hey Sarge."

Troy and Moffitt looked over as Hitch called to them. The blond was smiling. Tully turned his head to look their way. Troy nodded at him, his own face breaking into a smile.

"Look who's awake." Moffitt smiled.

"Yeah, how about that." Tully grinned. "Hey Sarge," Tully glanced at Hitch, including him, "thanks for getting us home."

"We only drove the jeeps." Troy smiled. "You and Moffitt did all the hard work."

They stayed a little longer until Troy decided that the wounded men needed their rest. He called to Hitch and said their good-byes.

"We'll be back later, get some rest."

"Right Sarge." Tully and Moffitt said at the same time, sharing a grin.

"Hey Sarge, I'll catch up, I have something I need to do." Hitch stopped outside the hospital to make his excuse.

"Okay,…meet me at the mess hall."

"Right Sarge."

Troy walked away as Hitch watched. As the sergeant turned the corner, Hitch turned and went back in to the hospital.

Wandering around the wards, he searched for a certain nurse. When he found her, he waited for her to finish with a patient. The nurse turned around and was startled to find the tall blond private standing behind her.

"Can I speak to you for a moment Lieutenant?"

Glancing around, she didn't see anything that required her immediate attention. Nodding, she led him to a quiet corner of the ward.

"Are you all right Private?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'm fine."

"You look tired."

"Yes Ma'am, we got in late night with two wounded. I didn't sleep well."

"I'm sorry." The nurse responded, at a loss as to what else to say.

"It's okay Ma'am, they're going to be all right. That's not what I wanted to talk about."

The nurse waited.

"Remember when I was here a few weeks ago with a high fever?"

The nurse nodded. "I remember. You were pretty sick. Are you still having problems?"

"No Ma'am. It's just that one of the other nurses let it slip that while I was thrashing around; I broke the chain on your necklace. She said that the necklace meant a lot to you and now you can't wear it"

"That's all right Private, you couldn't help yourself, you were delirious. I can get the chain fixed when I go on leave. I know that you didn't do it on purpose. She should have never mentioned it."

"Don't blame her Lieutenant. I ask her why you didn't wear it anymore. But the thing is Ma'am, I feel like I owe you a new one." He pulled the box out of his shirt pocket and handed it to her. "I got his to replace the one I broke. Sort of as an apology, you might say."

"I can't take this Private." The nurse protested.

"Sure you can Lieutenant. It's not a gift, it's payment on a debt. I broke yours and I am replacing it, nothing more."

The nurse hesitated, swayed by the look on his face. Slowly she lowered her eyes to the box and carefully opened it. Her eyes got big as she lifted the delicate chain form the box.

"It's beautiful Private!"

"I'm glad you like it Lieutenant. I'm sorry I broke your chain."

"Thank you, you didn't have to do this."

"I think I did Ma'am. After all you nurses do for us when we are wounded, it's the least I could do. Wear it in good health Ma'am."

"Thank you Private." Hitch smiled and walked away, leaving the nurse admiring the simple chain. It felt good to replace the broken one. Whistling, he put his hands in his pockets as he left the hospital to stroll across the base to meet Troy.


End file.
